The Tallest Tree
by Psychochiatrist
Summary: Sudah terlalu banyak keanehan yang dilihat Rue pada Hunger Games. Dan sekarang, entah bagaimana, sesosok anak kangguru berbaju biru muncul dan membuat segalanya semakin aneh.


**Disclaimer: **The Hunger Games adalah ciptaan Suzanne Collins. Winnie the Pooh adalah ciptaan A. A. Milne. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.

**Summary:** Sudah terlalu banyak keanehan yang dilihat Rue pada Hunger Games. Dan sekarang, entah bagaimana, sesosok anak kangguru berbaju biru muncul dan membuat segalanya semakin aneh.

**Notes:**

Fanfic ini menceritakan saat kematian Rue di buku 1. Setelah saat itu, dia bertemu seekor anak kangguru dalam perjalanan 'pulang'. :")

Ditulis sambil seribu kali mendengarkan lagunya Bryan Adams: _This is Where I Belong_, sontreknya film _Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron_. Seluruh lirik lagunya pas sekali untuk kisah ini, tapi nggak saya cantumkan. Silakan gugel kalau pengen lihat. :D

Yang ditulis _italic_ berarti dikutip dari buku _The Hunger Games_.

_Happy reading!_

.

* * *

><p>Lagu empat not itu dinyanyikan.<p>

Seorang gadis kecil berkulit gelap dan gadis lain yang lebih tua daripadanya berdiri bersama di tengah hutan lebat, menyanyikan lagu empat not itu.

"Nah, sudah ingat?" kata si gadis kecil pelan. _"Mungkin tidak berguna. Tapi kalau kau mendengar _mockingjay_ menyanyikannya, itu artinya aku baik-baik saja, tapi aku tidak bisa langsung menemuimu."_

Gadis yang lebih besar, Katniss Everdeen, tampak ragu-ragu. _"Memangnya banyak burung _mockingjay_ di hutan ini?"_

Rue, gadis kecil berusia dua belas tahun itu, tak bisa segera menjawab pertanyaan Katniss. Perhatiannya teralih sejenak. Sebagai peserta _Hunger Games_ yang mengerikan ini, sudah kewajiban mereka untuk selalu waspada dan awas pada setiap gerakan dan suara. Rue menoleh cepat, memandangi semak belukar.

"Apa? Ada apa?" tanya Katniss cepat, langsung menyambar anak panah.

"Ti-tidak ada," jawab Rue bingung. "Tadi kupikir aku melihat sesuatu—binatang yang aneh..."

Katniss ragu-ragu, tapi ia tetap mengawasi semak belukar itu, meskipun tak ada tanda-tanda binatang aneh seperti yang dikatakan Rue.

Segera, Rue kembali pada pokok pembicaraan tentang _mockingjay_ tadi.

"_Kau tidak pernah melihatnya? Sarang mereka ada di mana-mana."_

Katniss menjawab, _"Oke, kalau begitu. Jika semua berjalan sesuai rencana, kita akan bertemu saat makan malam."_

Mereka memang mempunyai sebuah rencana. Rencana untuk terus maju dalam permainan ini. Rencana yang berbahaya, yang tak bisa menjamin mereka akan bertemu lagi dalam keadaan hidup atau tidak. Rue memandangi Katniss, sekutu barunya yang menyenangkan itu, dan kemudian memeluknya erat.

"_Hati-hati ya."_

"_Kau juga," _bisik Katniss.

Lalu mereka berpisah, Katniss berjalan ke sungai dan Rue ke arah berlawanan. Rue segera siap, kakinya dimantapkan kalau ada yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya, supaya dia bisa lari secepat-cepatnya. Ia terus berjalan tanpa ragu, menembus hutan dalam diam, dan kemudian berhenti mendadak.

Ia melihatnya lagi.

Lebih jelas kali ini. Ia melihat binatang aneh itu.

Rue terdiam, matanya melebar. Binatang itu bergerak-gerak di antara pohon-pohon kecil, dalam gerakan yang tak dikenalinya. Tidak seperti binatang pada umumnya, yang berjalan, atau meliuk, atau melata, atau apalah...

Binatang yang satu ini melompat. Dan ia jelas bukan kelinci.

.

* * *

><p><strong>The Tallest Tree<strong>

**.**

_The end of her way. The top of her tree._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Saat itu tiba akhirnya, tak terelakkan.

Katniss berteriak-teriak sambil berlari, dengan panik mengejar. Anak panah dibidik.

Marvel, peserta dari Distrik Satu, mati sebelum ia sempat menombak Katniss. Namun sudah terlambat—Rue sudah tertombak olehnya, tepat menembus perut, sementara ia bergelantungan pada jaring jebakan.

Katniss tahu, sekutunya itu takkan bertahan. Rue juga tahu, ia takkan bertahan...

"Katniss... _kau harus menang,"_ desak Rue dalam bisikan lemahnya.

"_Aku akan menang demi kita berdua,"_ janji Katniss.

Lalu sementara Rue terbaring di dasar hutan, darah terus mengalir deras dari rongga perutnya, membasahi Katniss, membasahi rerumputan, ia sekali lagi melihat kelebatan binatang kecil yang melompat-lompat itu. Namun otaknya tak bisa lagi berpikir jernih. Oksigen tak mencukupi. Dirinya semakin lemah.

Katniss mulai bernyanyi dalam isak tangis yang dibuat tegar. Nyanyian lama yang diajarkan ayahnya, dan kini akan dipersembahkannya untuk Rue, si gadis cilik dari Distrik Sebelas yang malang.

.

_Jauh di padang rumput, di bawah pohon _willow

_Tempat tidur dari rumput, yang hijau, lembut, dan kemilau_

.

Sesuatu melangkahi kaki Rue. _Hop!_

Apa itu? Sesuatu yang cokelat berbulu...

.

_Letakkan kepalamu, dan tutup matamu yang mengantuk_

_Dan saat matamu kembali membuka, fajar akan mengetuk_

.

Rue bisa mendengar suara Katniss, yang terus bernyanyi tak gentar, walaupun sambil menangis dan suaranya serak luar biasa. Namun ia tak bisa melihat Katniss. Ia tak bisa melihat atap hutan. Ia bahkan tak merasakan sakit luar biasa yang mengoyak perutnya.

Apa yang sedang terjadi?

.

_Di sini aman, di sini hangat_

_Di sini bunga-bunga aster menjagamu dari yang jahat_

.

Dan Rue membuka matanya, melihat bunga-bunga aster berbaris di dekatnya, dan pohon _willow_ tua berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia masih berada di hutan, tapi _bukan_ hutan arena permainan. Ini hutan yang berbeda. Bukan hutan _Hunger Games_ yang bermandikan darah dan membuat semua orang bernapaskan dendam.

Hutan ini berbeda. Segar. Menenangkan.

Tempat itu persis seperti lirik lagu Katniss.

.

_Di sini mimpi-mimpimu indah dan esok akan menjadikannya nyata_

_Di sini tempat aku membuatmu merasakan cinta_

.

"Halo."

Dan Rue menjerit.

Ia bergerak mundur, meraba sakunya untuk segera mencabut senjata andalannya—ketapel. Atau batu tajam yang biasa digunakannya di arena. Namun tak ada senjata di sana. Malah, alih-alih mengenakan pakaian seragam peserta _Hunger Games_, ia mengenakan baju biasa yang dipakainya sehari-hari di Distrik Sebelas.

Rue juga menyadari bahwa lubang menganga menyakitkan di perutnya sudah tak ada.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya lagi, memandang makhluk kecil itu—yang barusan _berbicara_ kepadanya.

"Halo," kata makhluk itu lagi, ragu-ragu.

Rue tak bergerak.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya tegas.

"Roo."

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku?" seru Rue linglung sekaligus kesal. Makhluk kecil aneh ini salah melafalkan namanya.

"Aku tidak tahu namamu," jawab makhluk itu lagi, semakin tampak ragu-ragu. "Namaku Roo."

"Roo?"

"Ya."

"Aku Rue."

"Apa?"

"Namaku Rue, Roo."

Agak sulit juga memperkenalkan diri padanya, karena entah kenapa nama mereka mirip sekali. Rue memandangi hewan itu—kalau bisa disebut hewan. Tampaknya lebih seperti hewan yang dibiakkan di laboratorium, diberikan kemampuan berbicara seperti manusia, dan hewan yang satu ini berpakaian. Bajunya biru.

Oh, astaga.

"Apakah kau _mutt_?" tanya Rue segera.

Roo menggeleng-geleng bingung. "Apa itu _mutt_?"

Rue hendak menjelaskan padanya tentang para mutan yang diciptakan di Panem, monster-monster biakan yang berbentuk seperti binatang, namun diprogram untuk membunuh manusia. Tapi rasanya ia tak sampai hati menjelaskan hal seperti itu kepada hewan berwajah lugu ini, dan entah bagaimana, Rue tahu bahwa Roo tak ada hubungannya dengan Panem.

"Di mana kita?"

"Ini adalah Hundred Acre Wood. Apakah kau tersesat?"

"Kurasa begitu."

"Kau berasal dari mana?"

"Distrik Sebelas. Ini distrik berapa?"

Lagi-lagi Roo tampak kebingungan. "Hanya ada Hundred Acre Wood. Lalu ada tempat piknik, lubang pasir tempat aku biasa bermain, jebakan Heffalump punya Pooh, rumah Eeyore yang muram..."

Ia melanjutkan menyebut beberapa tempat lagi, yang semuanya asing di telinga Rue. Tapi kedengarannya memang tempat ini bukan di Panem.

Lalu di mana?

Rue berusaha mengingat-ingat. Terakhir kali ia terbaring di hutan, bersama Katniss. Sebelumnya, ia ditombak oleh Marvel. Kehabisan darah. Menatap atap hutan lama sekali, sampai-sampai ia tak tahu lagi apa yang menimpa dirinya, ia tak ingat apakah matanya sempat tertutup, apakah napasnya sempat terhenti, apakah nadinya—

"Apakah aku sudah mati?" tanyanya segera.

Tapi Roo tak mendengar pertanyaan itu, karena kemudian terdengar suara yang cukup gaduh dari hutan di dekat mereka. Suara per yang memantul-mantul tajam.

_TUING! TUING! TUING!_

Dan belum lagi Rue sempat menolah ke arah suara itu, sesuatu yang berwarna oranye berloreng-loreng menghantamnya sampai terguling-guling di tanah.

"Roo! Selamat pagi! Huhuhu!" pekik makhluk loreng itu, sementara Rue terbatuk-batuk.

"Ehm, Tigger," kata Roo, berjarak dua kaki di sisi kanannya. "Aku di sini. Kau salah orang."

"Oh!"

Setelah ia melepaskan diri, barulah Rue menyadari bahwa yang memeluknya tadi adalah seekor harimau yang suaranya menggeram. Namun, tidak seperti harimau pada umumnya, ia sama sekali tidak berusaha memakan Rue, bahkan mengeluarkan cakarnya saja tidak. Malahan, si harimau—yang disapa Tigger—kini menjunjung Roo di atas kepalanya sambil tertawa riang.

Roo terkikik keras. "Maafkan dia ya, Rue. Dia selalu menabrak-nabrak."

Tigger tampak bingung. "Rue? Roo?"

Mereka harus menjelaskan kemiripan nama mereka sejenak, sampai Tigger mengerti. Lalu, Tigger setuju untuk membawa Rue ke lubang pasir, untuk bermain bersama menghabiskan pagi. Rue, yang tak punya tujuan dan masih bertanya-tanya di mana gerangan dirinya, akhirnya setuju saja.

Dan ia tak menyesalinya.

Hundred Acre Wood adalah tempat yang sangat menyenangkan, persis seperti lagu yang dinyanyikan Katniss padanya. Ia mulai berpikir-pikir, apakah tempat ini adalah tempat persinggahannya sebelum memulai perjalanan panjang menuju dunia setelah kematian, atau hutan yang cantik ini hanya ada di dalam kepalanya, karena lagu Katniss yang terakhir kali ditangkap otaknya? Namun ia sudah tak ingin memikirkannya.

Yang diketahui Rue berikutnya adalah, ia mendapati dirinya di lubang pasir, melompat-lompat bersama Tigger dan Roo. Lama sekali, sampai semuanya terengah-engah dan bermandikan pasir, lalu bermalas-malasan di bawah pohon.

Roo bertanya, "Bagaimana daerah tempatmu berasal, Rue?"

Rue tak perlu banyak berpikir untuk menjawabnya. Distrik Sebelas nyaris sama persis dengan tempat ini. "Yah, tempat tinggalku adalah wilayah pertanian," jelasnya. "Aku bekerja di kebun buah. Setiap musim panen, aku memanjati pohon-pohon buah dan..."

Tentu saja. Hal yang paling disenanginya...

Rue memandang Roo. "Ayo kita memanjat pohon!"

Tigger langsung mengeluh. "Tigger tak pernah memanjat pohon. Tigger tidak suka pohon," gumamnya, tidak seceria tadi.

"Rue," jelas Roo sambil menyenggol-nyenggolnya. "Tigger tidak bisa memanjat."

"Kalian berdua jago melompat. Kenapa kalian tak bisa memanjat?"

Roo menggeleng lemah. "Tigger mungkin masih bisa, tapi dia takkan berani turun sendiri. Dan aku—aku adalah seekor kangguru. Kami tidak memanjat."

Jadi itu nama jenisnya—_kangguru_. Rue tak pernah melihat binatang semacam itu di Panem. Mungkin ia pernah mendengar nama itu di buku sejarah yang berisikan nama hewan-hewan yang sudah punah. Jadi, daerah misterius ini bukan hanya tak jelas letaknya, tapi tak jelas pula spesies-spesies penghuninya.

"Ayolah," pinta Rue lagi, lalu ia mendapat ide. "Kalian berdua berpegangan saja padaku."

Setelah banyak pintaan dan permohonan, akhirnya Tigger mau juga mengalungkan kaki depannya di leher Rue, sementara Roo bertengger di pundaknya. Gadis kecil itu berdiri menghadap pohon besar di hadapannya, tersenyum lebar.

Setidaknya, untuk terakhir kalinya, ia ingin bergerak bebas.

Maka ia memanjat pohon itu.

Dan membuat Roo dan Tigger terpekik.

Gerakan Rue superlincah dan luwes. Dengan berat tubuhnya yang sangat ringan dan keahlian bertahun-tahun, ia memanjat pohon itu dalam kecepatan super. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sudah tiba di pucuk pohon yang tertinggi. Ia menarik separo badannya melewati pucuk, hanya berpegangan pada ranting-ranting kecil.

"Aaaa!"

Angin kencang berhembus menerpa mereka, yang pastilah membuat gamang Roo dan Tigger, yang tak pernah meninggalkan tanah. Rue tertawa lepas, keras-keras, merasakan tawanya mengguncang perutnya, perutnya yang sehat dan tak terluka.

"Pegangan yang kuat!" serunya, dan ia melompat.

Bukan, bukan melompat. Roo dan Tigger mengira mereka sedang terbang.

Rue melompat dalam jangkauan luar biasa, dari pohon satu ke pohon lain. Hanya dengan satu sentakan, ia langsung terlontar ke udara dan mendarat sempurna di pohon satunya. Kedua hewan di lehernya berseru-seru ketakutan sekaligus senang, sementara Rue terus melambung-lambung di antara pepohonan, menantang angin, menyeruak di antara dahan-dahan. Inilah kemampuan yang membuatnya terus bertahan di _Hunger Games_, dan ia senang karena kali ini melakukannya bukan untuk mempertahankan nyawa.

Mereka terus berpindah-pindah pohon sampai beberapa saat kemudian. Namun mendadak saja, saat tiba di sebuah pohon yang agak rendah, Rue terpekik dan berhenti bergerak.

Tigger dan Roo ikut terkejut, limbung dan memeluk leher Rue agar tidak jatuh.

"A-ada apa?" tanya si kangguru kecil.

"Ssshh."

Mata Rue memandangi sebuah bola berwarna cokelat yang tergantung di dahan pohon itu. Tapi itu bukan sekadar bola cokelat, melainkan—

"Sarang tawon," gumamnya.

Ia teringat lagi pada peristiwa di arena. Ketika ia melihat Katniss terjebak di atas pohon dengan sarang Tawon Penjejak, dan tak bisa turun karena di bawah sudah berkumpul para pembunuhnya. Ia ingat betul melihat Katniss disengat, sengatan yang mengerikan, karena Tawon Penjejak sudah diprogram untuk meracuni otak manusia supaya berhalusinasi sampai gila, menyisakan ketakutan-ketakutan dalam dirinya.

Rue bergerak panik, ingin segera turun dari pohon, namun di bawah sana, ia mendengar sesuatu.

"Hai, Roo! Hai, Tigger!"

Seekor beruang kecil. Kecil, tapi tetap saja beruang.

Tak bisa menahan keseimbangannya, Rue akhirnya tergelincir dari dahan itu dan langsung menghantam tanah. Untung saja jaraknya dekat dan ketiganya tak luka, namun beruang kecil itu memandangi mereka dengan heran.

"Kalian kenapa? Dan kau siapa, orang asing? Apakah kau teman Christopher Robin?"

Rue tak ingin tahu siapa itu Christopher Robin. Ia hanya menunjuk sarang tawon itu dengan panik. "Kita harus pergi. Sekarang. Sebelum disengat."

"Tidak bisa," si beruang mengeluh. "Aku akan mengambil madunya."

"Ya, Pooh akan mengambil madunya," jelas Roo, yang masih mengelus-elus ekornya. "Dan kami biasanya membantu. Kau takut pada sarang lebah, Rue?"

Rue mengerjap-ngerjap. "Itu sarang... lebah madu?"

"Tentu saja."

Tentu saja.

Lagi-lagi, memori mencekam yang dibawanya dari Panem membuatnya tampak aneh di wilayah ini. Tentu saja di sini tak ada Tawon Penjejak, hanya ada lebah madu yang bisanya tak membuat orang jadi gila. Rue merasa dirinya dihantam gelombang kelegaan.

Akhirnya, untuk menebus kekonyolannya, Rue membantu Pooh mengambil madu. Secara diam-diam supaya lebah-lebahnya tidak merasa terganggu. Kelihatannya hewan-hewan ini sudah menggunakan berbagai teknik dari dulu, namun hampir selalu gagal mencuri madu dari sana. Ketika mereka berhasil mengumpulkan madu di tong milik Pooh, semua sudah kena sengat, namun Rue sama sekali tak menghiraukan bengkaknya, yang jauh lebih baik daripada digigit tawon Panem.

Mereka berjalan lagi, kini bersama Pooh. Sepanjang perjalanan, Pooh tak henti-hentinya menyuapkan madu ke mulutnya, sementara Tigger melambung-lambung, dan Roo melompat-lompat kecil sambil memegangi tangan Rue. Senang rasanya berkeliaran bersama binatang-binatang baik hati ini. Mereka terus-menerus menceritakan kehidupan di hutan mereka, para penghuninya, dan tentang seorang manusia bernama Christopher Robin.

"Ada manusia di sini?" tanya Rue.

"Ya. Christopher Robin."

"Kupikir hanya ada kalian, hewan-hewan."

"Tidak. Christopher Robin selalu bermain bersama kami. Namun sekarang ia sedang sekolah."

"Apakah ada manusia lain yang bermain bersama kalian?"

Pooh berhenti makan madu, dan mulai mengerutkan dahinya. "Hm. Pikir, pikir, pikir. Kurasa ada, sudah lama sekali, dan aku sudah tak ingat."

Tigger melambung lebih tinggi sekarang. "Tentu saja Tigger ingat! Dialah yang menemukan orang itu. Seorang pria berbaju serbahitam yang Tigger tabrak sampai menggelinding."

"Semua orang kautabrak sampai menggelinding," Roo mengingatkan, nyengir.

Mereka berempat tiba di rumah yang mirip liang, dibangun di pinggir tanah, beratap tanah. Ada kebun yang cukup luas di luar rumah itu, dan seekor kelinci kuning yang tampaknya sedang memanen kebunnya. Roo, Tigger, dan Pooh segera menghampiri kelinci itu.

"Hai, Rabbit. Ini Rue."

"Tentu saja aku tahu itu kau, Roo," tukas Rabbit tak sabar. "Nah, jangan ganggu aku."

"Tidak, ini Rue, bukan Roo."

Dengan tangan menggenggam kol muda, Rabbit menoleh enggan dan melihat Rue. Lalu tersenyum singkat. "Oh, halo." Dan ia kembali pada kol-kolnya, tak memedulikan yang lain.

"Rabbit selalu seperti ini kalau sedang memanen," bisik Roo pada Rue. "Terlalu serius. Ayo kita masuk ke rumahnya. Pooh akan menyimpankan sedikit madu untuknya."

Tapi Rue tak beranjak. Ia malah memandangi Rabbit, yang sibuk dengan peralatannya, menarik wortel demi wortel dari dalam tanah, kemudian marah-marah sendiri.

"Sepertinya kau mencabuti wortel muda," kata Rue kepadanya.

"Apa?" seru Rabbit.

"Wortel muda," gadis kecil itu menunjuk wortel-wortel di gerobak. "Kutebak kau menanamnya sekitar lima puluh hari yang lalu, jadi sekarang wortelnya masih muda, lebih lembut dan berair, tapi kurang manis," ia menjelaskan. "Aku yakin kelinci tak suka wortel lembek, kan? Dan kolnya—sebelum dipanen, pastikan dulu kepala kolnya sudah siap. Kau tinggal mengguncangnya dengan tangan. Kalau posisinya tidak berubah, artinya sudah kuat dan siap dipanen."

Rabbit melongo, tapi kemudian Tigger menjelaskan dengan kehebohannya yang biasa (ditambah "Huhuhu!"), bahwa Rue berasal dari daerah pertanian. Rabbit berterimakasih kepada Rue, tapi kemudian kembali marah-marah karena ternyata sia-sia saja ia memanen hari ini. Tak ada yang berani menyela Rabbit kalau dia sudah kesal begitu.

Mereka akhirnya duduk berlima di dalam rumah Rabbit yang sempit, minum madu manis, sampai kemudian muncul seekor babi kecil merah jambu di jendela bulat. Tidak seperti anggota lain di sana, babi itu bisa masuk lewat jendela kecil itu. Semua memanggilnya Piglet, jadi Rue ikut memanggilnya begitu.

Piglet kelihatannya agak takut pada Rue, tapi Roo menjelaskan bahwa Piglet selalu takut pada apa pun. Bahkan ketika Piglet berbicara, nada suaranya bergetar.

"R-Rue? Sudah sejak kapan kau d-di sini?"

"Sejak pagi ini, kurasa," jawab Rue sambil tersenyum, meyakinkan babi itu bahwa dirinya tidak berbahaya. Tampaknya Piglet sudah mulai tenang dan mengangguk-angguk, tapi Roo kelihatan heran.

"Pagi ini?" tanyanya. "Tidak mungkin. Aku sudah melihatmu sejak berhari-hari yang lalu, Rue!"

Semuanya memandang Roo.

"Apa?" kata Pooh.

"Berhari-hari?" tanya Rabbit.

"Tapi Tigger baru melihatnya hari ini!" seru Tigger.

Tapi Rue juga menyadarinya. Bukankah memang begitu? Sejak hari-hari terakhirnya di arena, dia sudah melihat binatang yang melompat-lompat ini di mana-mana. Ia bahkan memberitahu Katniss bahwa ia melihat 'binatang aneh'. Ternyata, Roo juga melihat dirinya? Apakah sesungguhnya arena _Hunger Games_ dan Hundred Acre Wood ini seperti dunia paralel?

Tidak, pikir Rue. Tidak mungkin.

Apakah itu suatu _pertanda_ kematian? Dirinya—alam bawah sadarnya—mungkin sudah tahu bahwa ia akan mati dalam beberapa hari berikut, sehingga ia mulai melihat kangguru yang tak bisa dilihat orang lain. Seperti petunjuk, bahwa setelah ia mati nanti, ia akan menjumpai kangguru itu. Ia pernah mendengar cerita-cerita, bahwa orang yang akan mati biasanya mengalami hal-hal semacam itu.

"Rue? Kau kelihatan bingung," kata Roo pelan.

"Ya." Memang, ia bingung.

"Tidak usah bingung. Kalau kami bingung, kami selalu ke tempat Owl."

Kelima binatang itu membawanya ke rumah seekor burung hantu tua di atas pohon persis di tengah-tengah hutan. Si burung hantu tampak sedang duduk di kursi goyang di teras rumahnya, mendengkur teratur. Mereka memanggil-manggilnya dari bawah.

"Owl! Owl!"

Si burung kelihatannya tersentak dan nyaris terjatuh dari kursinya, tapi dia senang karena kedatangan tamu. Ia menyapa semuanya dengan riang.

"Hai, Pooh! Hai, Roo! Dan—uh..."

"Rue," kata Rue jelas.

"Hai, Roo. Maksudku, Rue."

"Rue sedang bingung," kata Roo sambil melompat-lompat.

Mendengar kata 'bingung', Owl langsung mempersilakan mereka semua masuk. Rue memanjat tangga yang menuju rumah Owl, yang ternyata penuh buku di dalam rak-rak tinggi di sepanjang dinding. Rue terperangah. Ternyata selain bisa bicara, berkebun, dan berpakaian, mereka juga bisa membaca?

"Hanya aku di hutan ini yang bisa membaca," jelas Owl bangga, seolah membaca pikiran Rue. "Nah, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Apa yang ingin ia tanyakan? Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang berseliweran di kepalanya, sampai-sampai ia tak tahu ingin mengatakan apa. Rue duduk saja di sana, memandangi rak-rak Owl, terdiam kebingungan.

"Mungkin ia ingin tahu bagaimana caranya kembali ke rumahnya," usul Rabbit.

"Hm," kata Owl, berpikir-pikir. "Yah, tentu saja, cara terbaik untuk pulang ke suatu tempat adalah melewati jalan yang sama ketika kau meninggalkannya." Lalu, ia menambahkan, "Tapi sementara itu, semoga kau senang di Hundred Acre Wood!"

Bijaksana, pikir Rue. Tapi masalahnya adalah, ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya ia pergi dan akhirnya sampai di sini. Ia hanya... seperti tertidur, mendengar Katniss meninabobokan lagu mengenai udara pegunungan...

Itu dia. Lagunya.

"Apakah di antara kalian ada yang bisa bernyanyi?"

Semua menatapnya heran. "_Kami semua_ bisa bernyanyi!"

Rue memandangi hewan-hewan di hadapannya, yang tampak bersemangat. Ia mulai menimbang-nimbang. Apakah dengan bernyanyi, ia akan bisa kembali ke tempat asalnya? Tapi bagaimana hal itu _mungkin_? Rencana itu terdengar konyol. Tapi bukankah hal-hal yang dialaminya sejauh ini tak bisa dipahami? Burung hantu yang membaca buku, babi berbaju merah jambu?

Maka ia tak punya pilihan selain mengajarkan lagu Katniss kepada sahabat-sahabat barunya.

Dan mereka semua mulai berjalan beriring-iringan sambil menyanyikan lagu itu.

.

_Jauh di padang rumput, di bawah pohon _willow

_Tempat tidur dari rumput, yang hijau, lembut, dan kemilau_

_Letakkan kepalamu, dan tutup matamu yang mengantuk_

_Dan saat matamu kembali membuka, fajar akan mengetuk_

.

Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Rue tidak menghilang atau semacamnya. Ia masih di sana, di Hundred Acre Wood, tidak kembali ke arena _Hunger Games_. Mungkin karena ia memang belum siap untuk kembali. Ia masih ingin berada di sini.

Kata-kata Owl tadi terngiang-ngiang. _Tapi sementara itu, semoga kau senang di Hundred Acre Wood!_

Senang. Ya, ia senang di sini. Sangat berbahagia. Tempat ini tidak seperti Distrik Sebelas, di mana semua orang diperbudak untuk bercocok tanam, tapi sama sekali tidak bisa menikmati hasil panen. Tidak seperti Panem yang hutan-hutannya hijau tapi dijaga militer di setiap meter perseginya. Mungkin, ia tak ingin kembali. Mungkin ia ingin tinggal di sini selamanya. Di Hundred Acre Wood, semua buah bisa dimakan, dan harimau-harimau tidak menggigit manusia...

Mendadak, Rue mendengar sesuatu. Setelah mereka selesai bernyanyi, ada suara yang ikut melagukan nada-nada itu. _Jauh di padang rumput, di bawah pohon _willow...

Rue menoleh, dan melihatnya.

Seekor _mockingjay_!

Bukan hanya seekor, tapi banyak. Beterbangan di dalam hutan, menyanyikan ulang lagu itu. Rue memerhatikan teman-temannya, tapi sepertinya tak satu pun di antara mereka yang mendengar nyanyian _mockingjay_ itu. Entah tak mendengar, atau mendengar tapi tak peduli. Rue mendengarkan lagunya, memejamkan mata, merasakan kedamaian.

Mereka tiba di hadapan sebuah rumah kayu segitiga yang rapuh.

"Hai, Eeyore!"

"Hai," jawab suara kelabu muram yang rendah.

Seekor keledai yang ekornya berpita sedang duduk di dalam rumah segitiga itu, seperti sedang merenung sedih. Hewan-hewan yang lain menghampirinya, mengajak Rue ikut berdesak-desakan di dalamnya.

"Eeyore, ini Rue."

"Selamat datang di rumah muramku," kata Eeyore lambat dan sedih.

"Kenapa kau begitu murung, Eeyore?" tanya Rue. "Bukankah tempat ini menyenangkan?"

"Ini adalah caraku bersenang-senang," jawab Eeyore datar.

Mereka berdelapan duduk di sana—Rue berbaring—dan memandangi langit biru dari sela-sela kayu di atas kepala. Semuanya mengantuk, kekenyangan madu, dan sudah lelah karena berjalan berkeliling hutan sepanjang pagi. Rue merasa matanya sudah mau terpejam.

"Hei, Rue," bisik Roo. "Nanti kau harus bertemu ibuku."

"Ibumu?"

"Ya, Kanga, ibuku. Dia akan membuatkan kue yang enak untukmu."

Kue? Apakah kuenya akan seenak kue buatan Peeta Mellark, yang menurut Katniss sempurna? Rue berpikir-pikir. Tapi hewan-hewan lain setuju bahwa kue Kanga adalah yang terenak di dunia.

"Kanga baik sekali, dia juga memandikanku," kata Piglet berseri-seri.

"Tigger boleh bermain-main dengan Roo sampai kotor."

"Dia selalu membuatkanku roti madu."

"Dan memberi benih-benih tumbuhan untuk berkebun."

Rue semakin mengantuk, ketika mereka terus membicarakan Kanga. Ia jadi memikirkan ibunya sendiri. Ibu dan ayahnya, jauh di Distrik Sebelas. Adik-adiknya, yang harus dinafkahinya meskipun dirinya baru berusia dua belas tahun. Keluarganya yang miskin tapi hidup dalam senyuman. Lalu ia teringat teman-temannya di kebun buah. Orang-orang terakhir yang ia jumpai di _Hunger Games_.

Orang terakhir yang dilihatnya sebelum ia menutup mata. Katniss.

Ia semakin mengantuk.

Dan kemudian ia menyadarinya—caranya pergi ke sini bukanlah dengan nyanyian, dan jelas cara kembalinya bukan dengan nyanyian. Ia tertidur. Sekarang ia tahu, bahwa ia hanya sedang tidur. Dalam sekali.

"Rue?" bisik Roo. "Terima kasih atas semua bantuanmu kepada kami pagi ini."

"Aku senang di sini," Rue balas berbisik.

Ia menyentuh tangan kangguru kecil itu, sementara telinganya menangkap sesuatu.

Sangat jelas.

.

_Jauh di padang rumput, jauh tersembunyi_

_Satu jubah dari dedaunan, satu sinar bulan sunyi_

.

Lagu itu. Lagu Katniss. Bait kedua yang belum ia dengar.

.

_Lupakan sedihmu dan biarkan masalahmu terlelap sepi_

_Dan bila pagi menjelang, mereka akan hilang pergi_

.

Musik dan pepohonan adalah cinta sejati Rue. Ia biasanya naik ke pucuk pohon dan bernyanyi. Dan ini adalah akhir perjalanannya, tempat indah ini adalah tempatnya mampir sesaat. Hutan impiannya, yang selalu ingin dikunjunginya, tidak seperti hutan Panem yang jahat. Satu-satunya hal yang disenanginya dari Distrik Sebelas hanyalah burung-burung _mockingjay_ yang bernyanyi indah. Dan burung itu juga ada di sini sekarang, bersamanya, menemaninya.

"Oh," Rue mendengar Roo berseru. "Awas! Awas!"

Dan ranting-ranting rumah Eeyore mendadak berjatuhan menimpa mereka, tidak kuat lagi menampung semua hewan dan manusia itu di dalamnya. Rumah Eeyore rubuh bergedubrakan. Beberapa ranting langsung menimpa wajah Rue.

Memberinya sentakan.

Membangunkannya.

.

_Di sini aman, di sini hangat_

_Di sini bunga-bunga aster menjagamu dari yang jahat_

.

Tiba-tiba saja, Roo menghilang. Tigger menghilang. Pooh, Eeyore, Owl, Rabbit, Piglet, semuanya menghilang. Kayu-kayu rumah Eeyore menghilang. Ia kembali melihat atap hutan, tapi bukan Hundred Acre Wood.

Ia kembali melihat wajah Katniss, yang kotor dan berdarah. Yang masih menangis sambil bernyanyi, menggenggam busur di tangannya erat-erat.

Sudah saatnya.

.

_Di sini mimpi-mimpimu indah dan esok akan menjadikannya nyata_

_Di sini tempat aku membuatmu merasakan cinta_

.

Perlahan, matanya terpejam. Ia tak lagi melihat hutan, tak lagi melihat apa-apa. Ketenangan tak terhingga menyambutnya.

Rue sedang berada di ujung perjalanannya.

Dan ini adalah pucuk pohon tertingginya.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**END**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

LOL! Setelah saya pikir-pikir, si Rue emang cocok banget ya di Hundred Acre Wood. Latar belakangnya dengan dunia hutan dan pertanian, itu yang paling bikin cocok. Tadinya saya cuma ingin mempertemukan Rue sama Roo, karena nama mereka mirip, tapi ternyata banyak yang bisa diceritakan, sampai-sampai saya bingung kenapa fic ini jadi panjang, orz. Dan jangan tanya gimana Rue bisa muat di rumah-rumah kecil mereka. =))

Entah kenapa ide fanfic ini jadi mirip cerita _Rusa Betina_-nya **ambudaff**, huhuhu orz. Abis Rue mati di hutan, dan mendadak saya langsung kepikiran cerita beginian... Dan itu ceritanya setelah mereka ketemu Sev sebelumnya, ya. Hihihi! *kabur* (Tapi ya tentu saja Sev-nya cuma disebutin sekilas. Ntar malah ikutan crossover sama Harpot lagi.)

Seperti film _Inception_, saya berpikir mungkin pengalamannya Rue masuk ke dunia Roo itu seperti masuk ke limbo. Dia ditusuk, perdarahan, lalu jadi koma, dan saat koma yang amat dalam, ia memimpikan dunia Roo. Tentu, meskipun koma/mimpinya hanya beberapa detik (hanya selama Katniss bernyanyi), semuanya bisa terasa jadi berhari-hari kalau di limbo. Dan setelah akhirnya dia siap untuk mati, dia kembali mendengar suara Katniss, lalu pergi. :"D

Mari menantikan film _Hunger Games_ tanggal 23 Maret nanti, dan siap-siap menyaksikan aksi Rue. :"D


End file.
